Ranma's Carol 12
by Darth Hawk 32
Summary: Canceled.
1. A Wish Answered

This is my first attempt at a Ranma ½ Fanfiction. I've tried a few Gargoyles Fanfics, but none of them really took off. I like this better, the style is easier to ape, and I have more fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it.

PS: Can you guess what famous literary work I based this on?

Disclaimer: Waddya mean,it's not mine?

It was a normal day at the Tendo Dojo––peaceful and serene, the kind of day all there was to do was play go with your best friend, without calamity or catastrophy. Alright, maybe this wasn't normal for the Tendo household, but Soun tendo sure wished it was.

The sounds and smells of Kasumi and Akane cooking dinner wafted from the kitchen. Wait, Akane's cooking? I'm outta here.

"RANMA YOU JERK, GET BACK HERE. YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED IT YET, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF IT'S NO GOOD?"

Akane's frustrated cry broke the peaceful calm like she broke bricks with her bare hands. She was chasing the source of her bad mood––Ranma––a plate of food in hand. Her artillery varied from boken and mallets, to projectile weapons, like furniture or garden statuary. But none of these were as dreaded as a single dish of her cooking.

"I don't have to try it to know I won't survive." A fleeing Ranma yelled back over his shoulder at his enraged fiancé.

"And do you think for one instance that if you don't eat it you'll live any longer than if you do?" And, as always happens in situations like this, Akane tripped. Time seemed to stop as she fell, the food flying off the plate in her hand traced an arc of rice and unidentified burnt bits that ended in the koi pond.

Ranma, who was perched atop the wall, stopped running. He whipped his arm across his forehead in relief, and, assured that he had escaped the worst, jumped back into the garden. There was no possible way she could blame him for this, after all he hadn't done anything. There was no possible way this could be his fault.

He landed next to Akane, who was still kneeling by the koi pond. Her back was turned to him and she was staring into the pond. "Hey Akane, you okay? Want to go grab a burger or something?"

Then he heard something––she was sobbing. With tearful eyes she looked up at him. "Why Ranma?" Was all she said––before she added: "Why won't you eat what I cook? I know I'm a bad cook, but you could at least take one bite. I've been trying so hard to improve my cooking, but you won't ever help me."

Ranma's eyes were sad and gentle. "Akane," he said as he caringly placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying and looked up at him. "You're wrong, you're not a bad cook."

Akane blushed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he just say what she thought he said? Had he actually said something nice to her? Suddenly his gentle expression disappeared to be replaced by his trademark grin. "You're a horrible cook."

Akane felt something inside her crack, and then she saw red.

A few seconds later Akane was gone, and Ranma was sporting some new headgear. It was a very unusual thing to have on ones head, unless of course ones name was Ranma, then concrete headwear is all the rage. Just like it was all the rage to have it slowly drive the crushed remains of his head into the earth.

Ranma sat up, with the garden statue still on his head. "Geez, she always has to over react," he said, as his wounds miraculously disappeared. Ranma stood up, shoving the garden statue off his head.

"RANMA YOU FOOL, HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR FIANCÉ LIKE THAT?"

Ranma's cry of shock was cut off by a loud splash. "What was that for?" A female Ranma yelled, sitting waist deep in cold water.

"Ranma, can't you see what is happening? The more you tease Akane the more she will hurt you, until in the end she leaves you. Ranma," Genma cried, pointing a very dynamic finger at Ranma, "do you want to spend the rest of you life alone?"

"What do I care?" Ranma said, climbing out of the water. "That un-cute macho tomboy can do whatever she wants. I couldn't care less."

Genma sadly shook his head, "I think you care more than you say you do."

"Yeah whatever," she said, walking into the house, "look, I need to find some hot water, I'll talk to you during dinner."

"Ranma, for you there won't be any dinner tonight, maybe that will help you come to your senses."

"What?" Ranma said, as she spun around to face her father. "You're not taking my dinner away from me."

Oh yes I am. 

Ranma glared at the large Panda that was cuddling a colorful ball and holding up a sign with scribbled writing on it. Ranma clenched his fist, "DIE YOU OLD FOOL," and stormed off to his room.

Kasumi came into the dining room carrying a tray of food. "Dinner's ready everyone…Oh my…Mr Saotome––isn't that a very uncomfortable place for that sign to be?"

Panda Genma winced as he removed the sign from his…nose.

"Was that really necessary? Sending the boy to his room with no dinner?" Soun Tendo asked his old friend.

Ranma is stubborn, the only way to teach him a lesson is the hard way. 

Soun nodded, "And I don't suppose you eating his portion of dinner has anything to do with this?"

Well, obviously! 

Panda Genma snickered to himself as he gulped down his double portion of dinner.

Nabiki sighed, "Some things never change."

After dinner was finished and Kasumi and Nabiki had cleared away the dishes Soun and Genma went to play a game of Go. Akane had not come down for dinner. "I hope it's nothing serious, who knows, maybe Ranma really hurt her feelings this time."

Perhaps Kasumi should take something up to her. 

"Well, I'd have asked her to do that, but someone seems to have eaten Akane's portion of dinner along with Ranma's."

It's a mystery. 

Soun eyed his friend suspiciously, "Yes," he said, "yes it is."

The evening sky was a deep pink hue; it was quiet, except for the clear ring of a lone bicycle. There was not a disturbance in sight, and with Ranma and Akane sulking in their rooms there seemed little chance of there being any––a thing for which Soun Tendo was secretly grateful. He sighed.

"There must be something we can do to solve this problem. Otherwise the future of the anything goes martial arts style is threatened."

Panda Genma nodded.

Soun frowned, "Maybe we could stop pressuring them into getting married, and let them figure things out for themselves."

It came without warning––both erupted in mad giggles. Panda held up a sign: Yeah right, as if that would ever work. 

Soun sighed again, "I just wish there were some way to show Ranma why he is having so much trouble with Akane."

And although he did not know it, his wish was heard––and answered.

Ranma stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. Swearing to himself he slumped down onto his futon. "What does that old geezer think he is doing? He can't keep me from eating." Ranma raged, "I'll show him."

He slid open the window and jumped onto the roof. He considered getting something to eat at the Cat Café, but didn't relish seeing Shampoo right now. There was always U-chan's Okonomyaki restaurant. He thought about this for a moment––yeah, that would work. Not only was Ukyo's food delicious, but she also bugged him the least of all his fiancés.

"What a haul."

Ranma turned to face the all too familiar sound. The last thing he saw was a dark shape on a collision course with his head, and the roof's tiles rushing up to meet his face.

When Ranma finally woke up it was already late into the night. A heavy mist had surrounded him while he lay unconscious. He frowned and rubbed his forehead. "That old goat," he muttered, "always causing trouble." It was already too late to get something to eat at a restaurant, but with any luck the rest of the family was already asleep and he'd be able to sneak something out of the kitchen.

He was about to jump off the roof when he noticed someone standing in front of him in the mist. "Hello?" He called, "Who's there?"

"_Ranma."_

The voice had come from behind him, but when he looked there was no on there. When he turned around the shape he had seen in the mist was gone. He shrugged and turned back to jump off the––and found himself facing Soun Tendo.

"WAUGH!"

Ranma fell back onto the tiles. "Geez, Mr Tendo you scared me? What are you doing up so late?"

"I am not Tendo."

Ranma frowned, "What are you talking about? You look like him."

"I only resemble this Tendo because he is the one who made the wish."

"What wish?" Ranma asked, as he stood up.

The one who claimed not to be Soun Tendo smiled mysteriously. "The wish that someone show you the truth about your problems with Akane."

Ranma chuckled to himself, "Thanks, but no thanks. There's no problem, and I can handle Akane on my own."

"You will be visited by three spirits tonight, one will show you scenes from past fights with Akane. The other will show you the present, and the last will show you what will come to past if you do not change."

"Say what?"

And then he was alone.

That's the first chapter, R&R plz. I need to know what people think, and I like to know my work is appreciated. My ego needs feeding. PLEASE HELP ME. Anyway, I won't be writing the next chapter till I've got a few comments. My ego won't let me.


	2. You sure it ain't your fault?

It's been a while, and this isn't really any good, but right now I'm beyond caring. I just want to get this chapter done so I can get the next one written, which will be much better. I've got inspiration on my side next time.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

Chapter 2

Once again Ranma found himself alone on the roof. The unnatural fog remained, but the eerie effect had long since faded. There was no sign of Mr. Tendo, who Ranma refused to believe for one second.

"Sorry Mr. Tendo," he said, preparing to jump off the roof, "But Ranma Saotome ain't tricked that easily."

Before he could jump off the roof he ran into something big and furry. He looked up to see his father's panda face staring passively down at him. "Geez Pop, what are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? What are you doing on the roof anyway?"

The Panda held up a sign, I am not your father. 

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever you say. I'm really tired, so I'm going to head to bed."

I am not your father. 

Ranma frowned, starting to get frustrated. "Oh yeah, then prove it why don't you?"

Very well, I will. Can your father do this? 

Ranma could feel anger rising in him as he watched the panda playing with the brightly colored beach ball. Then he noticed something different. His father was floating in mid air.

"Umm, Pops, why are you floating in mid-air?"

I'm what? Oh crap! 

Ranma looked over the edge of the roof, shaking his head at the large panda laying in a ruined heap amidst the rubble of what had previously been a bird house. Jumping down from the roof he landed next to the Panda. He grabbed a fistful of fur and pulled his father's head up. "When are you two finally going to stop with the plots to get me and Akane married?"

This isn't a…well maybe it is a plot, but it isn't one of your father's. 

"There ya go again, if you're not my father then who are you?"

I am just a lovable spirit sent to show you the error of your ways. 

"I don't believe you."

The Panda stared at him, "Do you believe me now?"

To say Ranma jumped out of his skin would have been an understatement. He not only left his skin behind but also his muscles, organs, and bones. As a matter of fact his spirit had to be gently coaxed back into the rest of him.

"You can talk? But, how? And if you can talk why did you use the signs?"

The Panda thought about this for a moment. I don't know. 

Ranma rubbed his fist, glaring down at the Panda, who's face had been rammed into the ground.

Ow. 

"Stupid Panda, now tell me, what do you want from me?"

I only want to help you come to understand the mistakes you have made with Akane. 

Ranma scoffed and crossed his arms. "Me? Mistakes? You should be talking to that uncute tomboy, she's the one causing all the trouble. She's nothing but a violent tomboy and its her bad temper that's the problem."

Oh really? 

And the world blurred.

"What the? How did we get inside the house? And why's it day?"

The Panda said nothing, instead he let Ranma figure the question out himself. Looking around Ranma saw that the house looked to be in much better condition, as if it hadn't needed to be repaired so many times. He also noticed Soun Tendo standing in the hallway, and his three daughters sitting at the table in the dining room. Something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ranma approached the patriarch of the Tendo family. "Mr Tendo, what's going on? It was night time just a moment ago, and now…Akane, when did your hair grow back?" He said, suddenly noticing what was wrong. All three girls were dressed exactly as they had been the day he first arrived. What was more Akane's hair had mysteriously grown back to its original length.

The Panda put its paw on his shoulder, he looked up so that he could see the sign it was holding up.

They can't hear you, these are only shadows of the past. Now watch. 

Ranma winced, he'd forgotten how awkward that first day had been. He watched Soun realize the boy he had been waiting for so eagerly to arrive was a girl––and subsequently faint. He watched the girls put their father into bed, and Akane ask if he wanted to be friends.

You'd forgotten how nice she was, hadn't you? 

"Well, yeah, but then she went all crazy on me. That wasn't even my fault."

Well, then what was the problem? 

"I dunno, she's just a crazy macho tomboy!"

Oh really? 

They found themselves in the bathroom. A now male Ranma was sitting in the bath tub. Ranma felt a feeling of dread rise in the pit of his stomach as he noticed what was about to happen. The door of the bathroom slid open, with Akane standing there wearing nothing but the towel she held in front of her. She quietly closed the door and then they heard a loud scream.

You see, all your problems started here. If you had of told them of your curse before hand then this might have been avoided. You see? 

"No I don't see, I've had my eyes covered, is it safe to look?"

Their location changed once again to later that same evening. Ranma-chan had just claimed to be in possession of a better figure than Akane. Akane smashed him with the table.

You see? 

"That wasn't my fault, she over reacted."

Oh, did she? 

The world blurred once again, and Ranma heard a voice echoing in his mind. It said many terrible things, but what made it worse was that it was his own voice.

"You are so uncute! You macho tomboy! Zero Sex appeal! Why would I want to see an uncute tomboy chick like that naked?"

And then he found himself back on the roof.

Do you believe me now? 

Ranma stared at the ground, he did not say anything.

It would appear you need more convincing. 

The Panda disappeared.

Ok, first off, I know this sucks, but so what, the next chapter will be better. I just made the mistake of not writing this in one go when I felt inspired. I sort of lost the flow. I won't make that mistake with the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter finished and up soon. Gimme a week or two. We've got about three or more chapters to go. Sorry again about the crappy writing, I'll do better in the next chapters, you'll see, I'm a good writer, I just didn't like this chapter. I've got some pretty neat ideas for what's coming in the future.


	3. Don't wake sleeping girls

Well, I'm back, the hiatus I took helped me get my juices going again. Now, something I haven't done before, time to reply to my reviews. I loves ya guys (or girls, as the situation may warrant). It's my birthday this Monday, which also happens to be a holiday, so no classes for me. YAY. Well, on to the reviews.

Pand-tiney: Don't worry, the spirits are more just for comic relief. They have an effect, but it won't be world shattering changes.

Story Weaver 1: Thanks for both the reviews, glad you like the story enough to review both chapters. I'm happy you thought it was funny, it's what I aim for, I find humor excuses a lack of professional level writing.

solsanches: Man, I feel guilty, it's been ages since I updated, something tells me that several months doesn't count as 'soon'. Well, enjoy. The next chapter will be going up soon.

Spacefly: Oh all right, I'll keep on writing.

Drkjester: Your review actually helped a lot, I realized that my plot was actually fairly predictable, well, I have one or two twists that I think might entertain a few people. Chapter four is going to be one of the best.

Concetta: Since you ask so nicely, I guess I might be persuaded to write some more. You got fifty bucks? ;)

'' means thought.

Chapter 3

For the second time that evening Ranma found himself alone on the roof. He couldn't tell how late it was, he felt like he'd been up all night, but the sun showed no sign of rising. He wondered where the Panda had disappeared off to, but realizing he didn't actually care he jumped off the roof and into his room.

His father was asleep, in Panda form as usual, and looked like he'd been out for several hours, although sometimes it was hard to tell with the old man. Ranma briefly considered confronting him about earlier, but decided that he was too tired and beating up the Panda could wait until the morning.

He climbed into his futon and tried to fall asleep. He tried to avoid it, but his mind kept returning what had happened earlier. He couldn't for the world of him figure out why a spirit would want to take the form of his father. He toyed with the idea that it hadn't been a spirit after all, but his father, as he had initially suspected. On the other hand the little demonstration he'd been given earlier had been very impressive. He looked over at his father. _No way the Old Man could pull off something like that._

After several minutes of failing to fall asleep Ranma rolled over onto his side so that he was facing the door––and a very nasty surprise. Sitting on the floor, right in front of his face, was Happosai, with an expression of utmost innocence on his face. The overall effect was the same as hearing Kasumi laughing like Kodachi.

Ranma literally leapt out of his covers. "Aaagh, What do you want, old man?"

Happosai tilted his head to the side, his expression one of confusion. "What's wrong, Ranma m'boy? Aren't you feeling well?"

Ranma clutched at his chest, trying to keep his terrified heart that had abandoned the rest of him as lost, from escaping through his chest. The skin on his forehead had turned a dark shade of blue. "What are you doing in my room you old geezer?" He asked, not bothering to whisper, this had the result of him being beamed over the head by one of Genma's shields. Ranma couldn't read what it said, lacking eyes on the back of his head, but it read: Shut up boy. 

Happosai looked even more confused. "Is something the matter? I thought that if you didn't respect your father enough to listen to me, then your master's body might be a better choice."

Ranma rubbed his head, "Well you guessed wrong, wait…what did you just say?"

Happosai sighed, "I guess I should explain myself. You see I'm actually a spirit that answers people's wishes, but I don't have any magic powers, all I can do is possess people and try to figure something out from there."

Ranma paused, "Nice try old man, next time lay off on the Sake," Ranma said while punting the old man out his window.

"I don't drink, ghosts can't drink spirits. Haha, get it?" If Happosai being behind him, despite the fact Ranma had just launched him out of the window, Ranma might have been annoyed by the lame joke. As it was he was too spooked.

"You really are the one from before?" He said from his position on the ceiling.

The spirit nodded excitedly, "Yes, and right now my task is to show you a side of your fiancé you haven't seen before."

"Wait, you said you granted people's wishes. Who wished for you to annoy me like this?"

"Oh, your father and Mr. Tendo, they just didn't realize they did."

"Oh."

"Now please come with me, I have much to show you."

Ranma had expected the room to go blurry, and that they'd magically end up at their destination. He didn't expect the spirit to just open the door and lead him into Akane's room.

"Wait, what are we doing here? If she finds us she'll kill me, I'd know."

"Don't worry, she won't notice we're here," the spirit said as opened the door, "she can't see or hear us."

"Is that why you're going through her underwear drawer?"

"Umm…"

"Nice try old man," Ranma fumed, punching the old man out of the window.

Ranma muttered to himself about perverted old men, and turned to leave the room before Akane woke up and killed him. But as he was about to leave he noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep, almost…cute. He turned around and was about to leave the room when…

"Ranma…"

Ranma froze, Oh crap, she'd seen him.

He slowly turned around, but she was still sleeping. "Ranma," she repeated in her sleep. Was she dreaming about him?

"Ranma," she repeated again, "RANMA YOU JERK." She'd grabbed her pillow and was strangling it.

Ranma would've eaten the ground again, if he hadn't of tripped and landed on top of Akane. Obviously this woke her up, and obviously the first thing she saw was Ranma. What happened next was more than obvious.

"RANMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Akane yelled, as she punched Ranma out of her window, which, fortunately for Ranma, was already broken.

Once again Ranma found himself on the roof.

'What on earth is going on here?'

Well, that took long enough, enjoy.


End file.
